


Shatterpoints

by eerian_sadow



Series: peanut butter and jelly [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Minor Character Death, Multi, On-screen character death, Trauma, injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 02:59:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Bluestreak left to go to a conference, and their world broke into a thousand pieces.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic does not start easy or gently. Praxus falls right off the bat and Megatron is horrible beyond a tag's ability to convey. Come fortified, and possibly with a box of tissues.

“Bluestreak?” Jazz stared in horror as the news feed displayed the destruction of Praxus in graphic detail. 

Prowl pulled the shorter mech against him and clung tightly. “We would know if he deactivated. We would feel it.”

“But we won't feel it if he's hurt or trapped somewhere.” Jazz turned away from the screen and hugged his partner tightly. 

“We must hold on to the knowledge that he is still functioning and have hope. We will be reunited with him.”

“Yeah. We'll find him.” the visored mech cycled his vents to steady himself. “But then what?”


	2. Chapter 2

Bluestreak stared up at the mech who had been tearing Cybertron apart with a defiant scowl. “Whatever you think this accomplished, you're wrong. You can kill everyone in this city and it won't help you.”

“This one has fire, Soundwave. I approve.” Megatron smirked down at the silver Praxian. “Damage him, but be certain that he lives to see how wrong he is.”

The blue mech standing at the warlord's shoulder nodded. “Soundwave acknowledges.”

“What is your name, enforcer?” Megatron reached down and tipped the other mech's head further into the light of a burning building, studying Bluestreak’s face. 

“Bluestreak, don't cooperate with them!” his patrol partner hissed. 

The Decepticon Lord smiled. “I will remember, Bluestreak. Soundwave, deal with them.”

“Affirmative.” Soundwave turned, leveled his gun at the younger enforcer and fired. 

Blue didn't even have time to process his partner’s death before the visored Decepticon turned to face him.


	3. Chapter 3

“Please, be honest. How badly is he injured?” Prowl kept his voice calm and even as he spoke to the medic, but the way he gripped Jazz’s hand showed his fear.

The medic, a red and white mech who had introduced himself as Ambulon, sighed. “There is a great deal of damage to nonessential systems, and to all of his surface armor. He is… there is significant damage to his face, and he will likely require a rebuild of both the surface and support structures. One of his optics was destroyed. He will live, but he will not have an easy recovery.”

“Thanks.” Jazz cycled his vents to keep himself calm. “Thank you for being honest. It helps, to know what we'll be looking at when we see him.”

“I will take you back, but you _must_ let him rest. He needs that, possibly more than he needs his trine right now.”

“Just being with him will be enough.” Prowl squeezed Jazz’s hand. “Thank you, doctor.”

“You are welcome.” Ambulon’s lips quirked up in a weary smile. “Follow me, quietly.”


	4. Chapter 4

Jazz jolted upright and out of recharge at a short squeal of static and a touch on his shoulder. He fought the self-defense routines his partners had helped him install, and turned to look at Bluestreak’s berth.

The silver and grey Praxian looked back at him with surprised optics. Blue opened his mouth to say something, but all that came out was another burst of static.

“The doc didn't say anything about your voice being gone,” Jazz said, scooting closer to his mate. “He must not know, though they probably didn't think to check it, when they brought you here.”

Bluestreak reached out again, carefully touching the fingers of Jazz’s right hand until he found the scar from the time the musician had been sliced open by a broken guitar string. Then the Praxian gripped the hand tightly.

“Yeah, it's really me.” Jazz lifted their joined hands and pressed a kiss to Bluestreak’s. “Prowl's here too, just getting us some fuel. You're in Iacon, at Nova Memorial.”

Jazz cut himself off before he could tell the other mech he was safe. They had all thought he was perfectly safe in Praxus at the training conference, but that had gone horrifically wrong.

“You're back home and I love you.”

Bluestreak squeezed his hand more tightly.


	5. Chapter 5

“Have we heard any news about Spinel and his trine yet?”

Prowl shook his head at the question. “Bluestreak talked with them in the morning before picking up his partner from the hotel, and that seems to have been the last time anyone saw them. I have not seen them registered in any of the hospital’s patient lists, either.”

“Damn. They'll call if they made it, right?”

“And the rescue crews will call if they did not.” Prowl sighed deeply. “I hope they have survived and just lack the means to tell us.”

“Me too.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Doctor.”

Ambulon paused when he called out. “Yes, Prowl?”

The black and white mech sighed softly before speaking again. “I am aware that Bluestreak’s recovery is not going to be fast or easy, but how long do you think that he will require hospitalization?”

“It is difficult to estimate, given his damage, but at least a meta-cycle. As you know we’re still rebuilding many of his internal structures.” The medic frowned. “Is there a particular reason that you're asking now?”

“He is not recharging well. He has nightmares that wake him multiple times during a cycle. I was hoping that he might rest better at home, where the surroundings are more comforting.” 

“Unfortunately, that will be a long time off yet.” Ambulon lifted the datapad in his hand and made a notation. “But I will do my best to see that you are allowed to bring in a few comfort items to help him, and I will ensure that he begins working with the psychologist sooner than later.”

“Thank you. I spoke with one of the nurses, but he dismissed my concerns.” Prowl frowned.

“I will speak with all the staff. Your concerns are not invalid simply because you are not a medic.”


	7. Chapter 7

_The doctors won't tell me what the Decepticons did to me._ Jazz felt his spark clench as he read his mate’s words. _They keep saying I need to just focus on getting better. But I can't! Not until I know what I keep having nightmares about._

“I'm sorry, Blue. I didn't know they weren't telling you everything when they run me and Prowl out of the room.” The visored mech reached over to take the silver and grey mech’s hand. “We been so busy trying to do this all the way it's supposed to be done that I think maybe it's just been making it worse.”

_It's not your fault they're treating me like glass._

That drew a small smile out of the black and white mech. “Yeah, you ain't glass for sure. But Prowl and I are supposed to make sure you get everything you need, even if that's a damage report that might make the nightmares worse.”

 _Believe me, nothing on that list can be worse than the nightmares._ Bluestreak tossed the stylus down next to his writing tablet and squeezed Jazz's hand tightly. 

“Yeah. When that doctor Prowl likes comes back in, we’ll talk to him together. All of us.”


	8. Chapter 8

_Jazz, can you smuggle me in some sweet tea?_ The visored mech smiled as he read his mate’s request. Out of all the things he could have asked for, sweet tea was probably the easiest to sneak into the hospital.

“Yeah, sweetspark. I can do that.” He handed the writing pad back to the Praxian. “I'll head out for it after Prowl gets back. You want anything else while I'm gone?”

_Some new movies and a copy of Blaster’s solo single?_

“I can do that, too.” Jazz leaned over and pressed a kiss to Bluestreak’s cheek. “He might want to visit, too, if you're up for it.”

The silver and grey mech nodded several times.

“All right then. Oh, speaking of visitors, my carrier wants to come by now that Ambulon is letting you have them. You up for her?”

_I love your carrier, of course I am. And your brother, too, if he wants._

“I'll call her when I'm at the house then.”


	9. Chapter 9

There was a message from Spinel on their home comm when Jazz stepped inside. It was text only, but it was more than they had expected at this point.

_My Trine is back in Vos. We are not safe, but we function. The Decepticons took the city in an almost bloodless coup, and now they're forcing anyone with Seeker coding to join their cause. We may not get out again, but we are trying for one more performance in a neutral city. Will message again if we get permission._

_We love you.  
Spinel _

Jazz seethed as he saved the message. Then he dialed Tracks and Blaster’s comm code.

They would never be able to sneak into Vos and rescue their cousins, but the right words in the right audios might get them to someplace where he and Prowl could bring the rest of Blue’s family to safety.


	10. Chapter 10

_I wish I could go with you._

“I know. I do too. They're gonna want to see you.” Jazz leaned over and kissed Bluestreak, once on the forehead and once on the lips. “I'll bring them back to Iacon as soon as I can.”

“You will call if you need anything?” Prowl's question was quiet, but firm. 

“Yeah, I'll call. Or Blaster will.” the visored mech crossed the room to hug and kiss the uninjured Praxian. “I hope we won't need to, though.”

“As do I. Be safe.” Prowl kissed him again before he could pull away. “I love you.”

“Love you,” Jazz replied. “Love you, Blue.”

Bluestreak scribbled on his data pad quickly and held it up for jazz to read. _I love you. Please come back if it's too dangerous._

“I promise. See you soon.”


	11. Chapter 11

“Bluestreak, I have good news for you.” Ambulon smiled as he stepped into the silver mech’s room. 

Blue’s wings perked up with interest as he and Prowl turned away from their game and looked at the medic.

“We’ve found a replacement vocalizer that matches your specs. It’s shipping in from the medical center in Ibex and should be here tomorrow.”

A smile spread across Bluestreak’s face, and Prowl didn’t hesitate to match it. “That is very good news. Thank you, doctor.”

“You are welcome, gentlemechs. Now, Bluestreak, it is time for your physical therapy and a spark resonance scan. The lead spark specialist is concerned about the anomaly in that last reading.”

Bluestreak nodded slowly and moved his hands off the game table. Prowl moved it away quickly, then stood to help his mate out of the bed.


	12. Chapter 12

“Oh, hi.” The blue and yellow Praxian he had just caught as he came around the corner blinked up at Prowl and then grinned at him. “Thanks for the save. They had to replace my wings and I still have issues with balance.”

“You are welcome. Perhaps you should consider a walking aid until your systems have recalibrated?” The Enforcer studied the other mech, trying to remember if he had met him previously during the process of moving the survivors to Iacon. “Or at least an escort?”

“I’ve got both, but one’s a nannybot and the other one is too tall and makes my shoulders hurt.” The blue and yellow mech shrugged and stood back up carefully. “I’m Smokescreen, by the way.”

“Prowl. I am pleased to meet you.” Despite his usual reluctance to make friends, he was genuinely pleased. Meeting Smokescreen was proof that more of Praxus had survived than his family and their memories. “Please forgive me, though. I do not have time to stay and talk. I must meet my mate in the surgical recovery room.”

“Mind if I walk with you for a bit? My room’s in the same direction.”

“And it would not do for you to fall again.” Prowl nodded and gestured for the other mech to precede him.

“Thanks. So what do you do for a living? I used to run a little casino right outside the warehouse district.”


	13. Chapter 13

_“Hey beautiful. It's good to hear your voice.”_ Jazz sounded exhausted on the other end of the comm and Bluestreak exchanged a worried look with Prowl. _”How are you feeling?”_

“Better,” the silver mech replied. “Being able to talk helps a lot. What about you? How's that project you and Blaster were working on going?”

 _”It's not bad, Blue. Not bad at all. We should be home with the fruits of our labor the day after tomorrow.”_ The musician still sounded exhausted, but also happier. _”Though you might not recognize our sound now.”_

“I'd know your sound anywhere.” Bluestreak looked at Prowl, who was smiling faintly at the news. “Prowl and I can't wait to see you.”

 _“I'll be glad to see you two, too.”_ The musician sighed softly. _”Our transport leaves in a klik, so I gotta go. Love you, Blue. Love you, Prowl.”_

_“Love you, too,” the Praxians said together._


	14. Chapter 14

“Oh, Bluestreak!” The Praxian barely had time to look up at the familiar voice before the Seeker--brown with streaks of pink beginning to show through temporary paint--dashed across the room and wrapped him in a tight hug. “We were at rehearsal when it happened and we couldn't get out to get to you. I'm so sorry!”

Bluestreak hugged his cousin just as tightly. “It wasn't your fault, Spinel. No one could have known.”

“You likely would have been deactivated, had you tried,” Prowl added, stepping close enough to wrap his own arms around the Seeker. 

“Besides, we're all here now.” Jazz stepped into the room, with Blaster and Spinel’s trinemates following. “We're gonna be okay.”

Prowl doubted, but he nodded and let the musicians words comfort him.


	15. Chapter 15

“How did you get them out?” Prowl asked softly, setting a cup of warmed energon down in front of Jazz before sitting down next to him on the overstuffed couch in the waiting area. 

Jazz had needed to leave the room while Spinel was telling Bluestreak what had happened to them in Praxus, and though he made excuses about a lack of room, Prowl suspected that there was more to the story than the visored mech was saying.

“Dumped my drum kit in the hotel and hid Soar and Sunbeam in the crate, spray painted Spinel brown and told everyone he was a fancy loading drone.” Jazz picked up the energon and sipped it. “Started the transport the moment all the crates were loaded and didn’t stop til we were in Polyhex. We dumped the transport there, grabbed our instruments and jumped on a public shuttle. Changed rides again in Tyger Pax. Don’t know that the Decepticons were following us after Polyhex, but it seemed better safe than sorry.”

“Decepticons?”

“That’s what they’re calling themselves, yeah.” The visored mech sipped his drink again. 

Prowl wrapped an arm around his trinemate and pulled him close. “It is a fitting title. Now, tell me the parts you left out of your narrative. You were too upset in there to have told me so little.”

Jazz curled into the taller mech. “Hey, I answered the question you asked. I really don’t want to talk about the rest now. And especially not here.”

“All right. But soon, please.” 

“Yeah. Soon.”


	16. Chapter 16

Bluestreak looked away from the game board at the knock on his door frame and frowned at the blue and yellow mech standing in the open doorway. “Can I help you?”

“Uh, maybe. I was looking for Prowl. Doctor Ambulon said I might find him in here?” The stranger fidgeted and Blue caught sight of bare sensory wing frames twitching with his discomfort. 

The silver mech sighed softly. He didn’t want to alienate a fellow Praxian, but he had been enjoying his solitary board game. “He had to go to work. He won’t be back til tomorrow morning.”

“Oh.” The blue and yellow mech looked disappointed. “Well, when he gets here, will you tell him that Smokescreen finally has a surgery date to have his wing rebuild finished? He said he wanted to know, the last time we were walking the halls.”

“Oh, you’re the one who crashed into him in the hall that time!” Bluestreak smiled as he made the connection. “Sorry, I didn’t meant to be short. I didn’t realize you were his friend. I’ll be sure to tell him. When is it? Prowl will want to know.”

“It’s tomorrow morning.” Smokescreen grinned. “Right after the specialist gets here at the tenth joor. So, probably before Prowl gets back.”

“No, he’s coming by right after his shift, so he should have time to see you before they put you under for the procedure. I’ll comm and leave him a message so that he knows to see you first.”

“Thanks!” The blue and yellow mech’s grin brightened further. “I really appreciate that. So, are they letting you out of the berth for more than physical therapy yet? Cause a few of us have set up a small card game in cafeteria and you’d be welcome to join us.”


End file.
